


One Week

by mresundance



Series: Fanvids [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dinosaurs, Fanvids, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm the kinda guy who laughs at a funeral. Sherlock/John. Music by the Barenaked Ladies.</p><p>Vid posts (including download links) on <a href="http://mresundance.dreamwidth.org/685198.html">dreamwidth</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Week

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irisbleufic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisbleufic/gifts).



<http://vimeo.com/23779446>

Password: **sherlock**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anderson swinging a lasso and riding a dinosaur from [Andersaurus at tumblr](http://andersaurus.tumblr.com/).


End file.
